Duma
DUMA This character belongs to Pokeballmachine. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat, slight edits by Pokeball. Duma is a male NightWing - SeaWing hybrid animus that was born under three full moons that is mentioned throughout Dragon Emblem. He appears in the fanfic Shadows of Valentia in the Dragon Emblem series as the antagonist. He is often called "god of strength" by the SeaWings since he has killed any dragon who has opposed him. He is based off of Duma from Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia: Twilight of the Gods PERSONALITY Duma is shown to have a lot of strength and powers with his animus powers. Since he hatched under three full moons and became an animus with it, he has three powers: precognition, animus, and mind reading. Duma feels very proud of his powers and allowed the Valentians (Valmese in the present day). ETYMOLOGY Name could be derived from "Dumah", the angel of death and silence in Yiddish folklore. Duma is also a common word in a few Slavic languages, meaning "glory" or "pride". FANFICTION APPEARANCES *'Shadows of Valentia:' Duma appears as the antagonist of Shadows of Valentia who has been surviving with his animus powers for too long and has been going insane due to his powers. *'The Black Silk: '''coming soon *'Please ask to use Duma in a fanfic. Thanks!' '''QUOTES' "Where...did these weak dragons...find...such power...?" -Duma when he is defeated by Alm and Celica. "Now, I shall sleep with some of the other 'gods'. And never shall you disturb our slumber. Us gods were chosen to be gods because of our power and animus power that we can use to live forever. When I was awaken, the powers, since they were used to much, caused me to go evil. I thank you for getting me back to my calm state." -Duma to Alm and Celica. TRIVIA *He is similar to Darkstalker *Was planned to be a SkyWing - NightWing hybrid until Poke wanted the Shadows of Valentia upcoming fanfic to star SeaWings with a SeaWing being the antagonist *Based off of the Fire Emblem character of the same name SKILLS * Animus * Precognition * Mind reading * Breathing underwater RELATIONSHIPS Reflection Duma has a lot of respect for his NightWing mother who loved the ocean. He mostly loved her for providing him his animus genes, since Reflection was an animus. He loved his mother dearly and mourned when she died. Reflection was dear to him since she taught him how to use his animus powers Wade Duma has a lot of respect for his SeaWing father as well, who taught him how to swim and use his SeaWing skills. Heartfinder the nightwing/skywing hybrid Thankful that during the attack he accidentally set off on Jade Mountain due to his animus powers going out of control, he thanks for Heartfinder's safety and how he rescued everyone. Thinks of him as a brave warrior. MORE RELATIONSHIPS OPEN IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST ONE GALLERY You can add your own drawings in if you want. File:Duma FR.png | FR Duma by a fire emblem loving pokeball Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction